


It Takes Time

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Recovery, Referenced violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky still feels guilty about trying to kill Steve. Natasha helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Time

No matter how many times Steve told Bucky it wasn’t his fault, Bucky couldn’t forgive himself for trying to kill Steve. He tried to avoid Steve for the most part, minimize interaction time. But it was killing him, and Steve too, so one day Natasha pulled him aside and showed him a picture of a chest with three old, scared over bullet wounds.

“I freaked out one night; I’d been out three months. S.H.I.E.L.D. was finally letting me leave their property, so long as Clint or someone was there to supervise me. He took me to get pizza and a see some dumb kids movie one night. We didn’t talk much; I still didn’t really know English. It was a nice night. We got home and I went to sleep in his guest room. Later I got thirsty and went to get water and freaked out. I shot him three times. I would have kept shooting but I only had three bullets. It's a fucking miracle none of them hit his heart. If the neighbor hadn't called the cops he'd have died then and there. He was sleeping! I'd been out three months. You were still under. Steve's got the serum. Clint doesn't; I got a lot closer to killing him than you did. I hate that. I'll never forgive myself, but I didn't kill him and neither did you. The things they did to us, they fuck you up. That's their job: to get in your head and make you a killer. You want to know why I shot him? The Nutcracker was playing on the TV he’d fallen asleep watching. The Nutcracker. I heard the music and snapped. The cops came and it’s a bit of a blur. S.H.I.E.L.D. locked me up again, but a week later he was there. Clint had convinced Coulson to smuggle him up to my cell, in his hospital bed, to tell me that he was alright, that everything was going to be alright. I cried, Bucky, I cried for the first time I can remember. I’d tried to kill him and he forgave me so damn fast. I hadn’t even kissed him or anything. He just trusted me for some reason. You’re going to be ok, so’s Steve, even if you never forgive yourself. He loves you and you love him, so go be with him, talk to him, show him that you’re ok. It gets easier with time, but you have to make it to that point.” She confessed.

Bucky thanked her and disappeared, hopefully to find Steve. Later she saw them together, in the kitchen, laughing at something Bucky had said. Then a timer buzzed and beeped; Bucky froze and dropped into a fight stance. Steve put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder and calmly called his name. After a few tries Bucky’s shoulders relaxed and he stood up straight.

“I’m sorry.” He said, ashamed.

“Don’t be.” Steve smiled at him. “Everything and everyone’s fine. Nothing happened; just surprised you.”

Bucky nodded silently. Steve got a bag of popcorn out of the microwave and he and Bucky sat on the couch to watch a movie. As the night moved on Bucky moved closer to Steve, inch by inch. Steve leaned on his shoulder and hummed quietly as Bucky ran his finger through Steve’s hair. They fell asleep there, Bucky’s metal arm wrapped around Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
